


Life Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Life Skills

Clint has basic needs,  
And abilities that,  
Can help him.  
He grew up on a farm,   
And then a circus.  
He knows life skills.


End file.
